100 Stories
by Mrs Don Draper
Summary: From a 100 prompts prompt table, my goal is to write 100 Office stories. Chapter 20: Jim gets drunk with Ryan. Chapter 21: Toby and Pam are ready for Spring.
1. Beginnings ! Michael, Pam

"A toast, to Michael Scott Paper Company!" yelled Michael, beer bottle raised in the air.

"To new beginnings," said Pam.

Ryan simply clinked their bottles together. He was too far above them to come up with his own toast. After all, he was just about to be promoted to manager just before they had come in to beg him to come and work with them. The smug on his face was obvious.

Pam, on the other hand, smiled. They had actually pulled this off. Maybe this would work, and just maybe they could become a successful company. Perhaps there was more to Michael than she had originally thought.

"Great job, Pam. Thank you for all your help," said Michael, holing out his hand for her to shake.

"You're welcome," she said, feeling hopeful for what tomorrow might bring.


	2. Dinner ! Michael & Holly

"Hey, Holls? You think you and I could go get some dinner tonight?" asked Michael.

She smiled her sweet smile. Michael was always coming up with adorable nicknames for her.

"I don't see why not. Did you have a place in mind?"

"Holly, you are a Jedi master! Shouldn't you _already _know where I'd like to go?"

She laughed at his joke. How did he always know how to make her laugh like that? She put her hands up to her head, fingers on her temples as if she truly could read his thoughts.

"I am thinking…you want to go to…Red Lobster?"

"Oh my God, how did you _do _that? See? This is why I love you Holly-berry."


	3. Ends ! Pam, Toby

This was it. Today was the day he was going to ask her. It was just to go get a drink after work. No big deal, right? He smoothed out his tie and checked over his clothes for any stains from lunch. Well, it was now or never. Toby stood up and walked over to reception.

"Hey, uh, Pam. H-how are you?"

She looked up at him with the smile that always made him feel like he was worth something and nearly forgot why he had come over there in the first place.

"Doing good today, Toby. How are you?"

"I'm…ok. I was actually going to ask you if you—"

"Pam! Is this weirdo bothering you? God! Just go away Toby," yelled Michael.

Toby felt like this was something he should have expected. Nothing in his life ever worked out, so why would today be any different? He walked away as he felt a pain in his chest like he just missed his last chance. If he had stayed a few seconds longer, Pam would have seen his crestfallen face.


	4. Birth and Death ! Jim & Pam

"Come on Pam, one more push, one more push!" encouraged Jim.

He was so excited. Their baby was finally going to be here. They were going to be a family.

With one last loud cry from Pam, their little girl was pushed into the doctor's waiting arms. Her first cry hit Jim with such a force, he felt himself choke up. He leaned down to kiss his wife's face and wipe her tears away.

"Our daughter is here, Pam," he whispered.

When Pam didn't answer, Jim assumed she had simply fallen asleep. The doctor thought otherwise.

"Nurse! Check her pulse. Is she breathing?"

Jim's heart stopped. No. No, no, no. This wasn't happening. Pam was asleep. She was tired after going through childbirth. Everything was going to be ok.

"Doctor, I'm not getting a pulse."

"Get this woman to the OR, she's bleeding out!"

What was wrong with Pam? Where had they taken their daughter?

In as calm a voice as he could manage, he asked what was going on and what had they done to his wife.

"Sir, your wife is in critical condition. If you want her to live, I suggest you let me go to her. The nurse has your baby girl."

Jim had not even realized that he had the doctor's shoulder in a death grip. When he released the doctor, he raced out the door after Pam's gurney. Jim was torn: go to his dying wife or his new baby girl. He took continuous deep breaths to stave off the panic attack he felt coming on.

No, no, no.

"Sir?" the soft voice asked him, "would you like to hold your daughter?"

And for a split second, he felt peace. And for a split second, there were three in the family. And in a split second, Jim Halpert was a single dad.


	5. Choices ! Andy, Kelly

"Thanks for letting me be in your music video. I think we totally treated Ryan's _life_," said Andy excitedly.

"Yeah, well, you, like, helped us alot, so you deserved it," answered Kelly.

"You know, I never really understood what happened between the two of you. Was he a jerk to you or something?"

"Don't call my boyfriend a jerk! You don't know him like _I _do. He's just misunderstood is all. And he's _very _busy. That's why he treats me like that…'cause he's stressed alot."

"The 'Nard Dog hears what you're sayin', but that's no way to treat a lady, stressed or not."

"Andy, I don't know what I'm gonna do!" she wailed, "We used to be so happy!"

Andy was concerned, and pulled her into his arms. He patted her on the back.

"Before Jim and Pam, _we _used to be the perfect office couple. He would even, like, buy me flowers, and sometimes, like, tell me I was pretty…and now…"

Fresh sobs wracked her body.

"Kelly, don't you know you're better than that? You deserve a guy who treats you right _all _the time, not just when he feels like it. You don't have to let Ryan treat you that way."

She pulled back and wiped her nose on her brand new designer shirt.

"You're right. After our date tonight, I'm telling Ryan it's over."

"That's good, Kelly. And I'll be right here if you need to talk about it."

"Well, maybe not tonight, maybe next week because he might take me out for my birthday."

"If you really think—"

"Or maybe after _his _birthday in two months!"

"Do you really think that's—"

"Thanks, Andy! I knew I could count on you!"

She hugged him once more before waltzing over to Ryan's desk. Andy scratched his head.


	6. If Only ! Karen, Jim

If only she could have been born with dirty blonde hair, he would have chosen her. She watched them as they danced around the room.

If only she had been born two years earlier, maybe the age difference would have changed his mind. His girl laughed at a joke he made, discretely pointing at a coworker's back.

If only she had worked at Scranton her whole business career, they could have had inside jokes and pulled pranks too. The two kissed beneath mistletoe.

If only she was an artist too. Able to paint portraits and sketch landscapes and put on art shows, it would show that she had some talents other than just business and marketing.

If only she had been born Pam Beesly, maybe Jim Halpert would love her.

But she wasn't. She was only Karen Filippelli. And that's all she would ever be.


	7. School ! Oscar & Andy

"Andy, does George have his jacket on?" asked Oscar.

"Just a sec, Osc. He's tying his shoes."

Oscar rolled his eyes. No matter how many times he asked Andy to knock it off with the nicknames, he just never quit. Andy always defended himself, saying that, "I only use them because I love you so much."

Then again, it was also kinda sweet. Not that he would ever admit that to him though.

"Well, he has to get going or he's going to be late for school and we'll be late for work."

Andy could hear the impatience in his husband's voice.

"We're coming! Don't worry. I'm sure Big Tuna and Michael won't dock us or anything. They're both pretty cool dudes."

Just then Andy walked into the foyer to see Oscar was already standing at the door, poised to hop into the car.

"Chill, babe. I know you're nervous about George's first day of second grade, but he'll be fine."

Oscar sighed. "You're probably right. I'm over-reacting."

He smiled.

"That's why I love you, man."

"You too, Andy."

And George wasn't late for his first day of school.


	8. Drink ! Meredith, Michael

Meredith wasn't an alcoholic. Sure she enjoyed a celebratory drink now and again, but _alcoholic _was pushing it.

She looked down at her hands and saw they were shaking. But no, wasn't _that _big of a drinker.

Let's see, time, time, time…Where was she supposed to be now? Oh yeah, she was at the office, she was supposed to be working.

Ok, so she had had a drink or two at lunch, but that couldn't be why she didn't remember where she was, right? Of course not.

Angela walks by and turns up her nose. Maybe because there was an empty vodka bottle in the waste bin.

Meredith sighed. Well, it's not like anyone here cared about her, and she didn't care about them either.

Well, that wasn't true. Michael _had _tried to bring her to rehab once. What was the name of that place?

Well, it didn't matter. Meredith wasn't an alcoholic.


	9. Work ! Stanley, Erin

Sometimes Stanley got sick of being at the office. It seemed like he was constantly surrounded by people complaining, whining, crying, demanding, screaming, among a whole host of other annoying things people did around him. All he wanted was to work two more years and retire. Was that asking too much? Some peace at work? With Michael, it always seemed that way.

What he really needed right now was some coffee with just a little pinch of sugar and a splash of milk. A nice refreshing drink would keep him tided over until he could take his lunch break. He sighed; he still had a load of work to finish. As much as Stanley enjoyed defying Michael, the sooner he finished all of paper work, the sooner he could go home. He looked longingly at his mug before dragging a pile of papers back to him.

His weary looks did not go unnoticed.

When Stanley had taken a restroom break, someone had filled up his favorite green mug for him. A packet of Splenda sat next to him along with two mini-creamers. He looked around to see who had done it, but no one appeared to have moved. He shrugged his shoulders, said a little "thank you" in his head, took a long drink, and went back to work feeling a little less stressed.

Erin was glad there was something she could do to help him out, even if he didn't know it was her.


	10. Sixth Sense ! Angela, Michael TBC

As soon as Angela walked into the office, she knew something was amiss. She surveyed the office, but saw nothing extremely out of the ordinary…just the normal stupidity of everyone else who worked there. But still, something wasn't right.

She walked sedately over to her desk, putting her plain, black jacket over her seat, smoothed her grey skirt, and sat down. She would figure it out after she went through some files.

*

Michael could barely suppress a chuckle. This was going to be the best practical joke _ever_! Even better than one of Jim's. And the best part was that _no one _even had the slightest idea!

*

A few seats away, Angela looked up. Something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good. She said the Lord's prayer to protect herself and waited.


	11. Smell ! Angela, Michael END

For a few hours, the office was normal…_too _normal. Pam had made sales without anyone yelling at her about prices, Toby hadn't had a single complaint about Jim from Dwight that day, and Kelly wasn't screaming Katy Perry songs while listening to her iPod. Everyone was keeping to themselves and Angela didn't like it. Where were the fights? The laughter? The morally wrong jokes? It wasn't as if she _missed _them, but it gave her an odd feeling.

*

"Ok, everything's set up. Hold your breath!" said Michael to the cameraman as he put on a gas mask.

*

"Oh my **God**—!"

"What is that _smell_?!"

"Everyone get outta here!"

"Who did that?!"

Though they didn't know it yet, Michael had released stink bombs in the air vents all around the office.

*

Angela started moving the minute she had heard Kelly's "Oh my God." She was right, something had happened alright and she had wished that for once in her life she could have been wrong. Oh well, God would punish whoever did this.


	12. Parents ! Creed, Toby

"Hey, Creed, what's up?" asked Toby, looking up from one of Dwight's numerous complaints.

"Eh, nothin'. I ever tell you about the time I shot my Dad?"

Not looking all that surprised, Toby simply responded in the negative, hoping Creed would just leave him alone.

"Yeah, we were fighting over this chick. She was hot."

"You know, I _really _don't think this is appropriate to discuss—"

"Anyway, I pulled my gun out first. Dad didn't have a chance."

Toby's sigh went unnoticed.

Creed finished off his story with how, once his father's stitches healed, his dad ended up dating the girl anyway since she was so terrible in bed.

"You ever shoot your Dad?" asked Creed.

"No. My Dad and I are really close, so I don't see why I'd ever—"

"Well, hey, if you ever need a gun," he started, opening his suit jacket to reveal an array of pistols, "you know who to talk to."

When he walked away, Toby proceeded to pull out a form to report Creed to David Wallace, but decided against it when he realized that: a) the guns wouldn't be registered, b) Creed could go after him and make it look like an accident, and c) the guns would have already been sold the minute the paper was out of his hands. Toby pondered why all the crazy people in the world worked in the same office as him.


	13. Broken ! Kevin, Jim

"Can you explain it to me again…but slower?" asked Kevin, holding the busted cell phone out to Jim.

Jim tried to not let his impatience show on his face. Of all the weirdoes that he worked with, Kevin ranked pretty low.

"See, this all could have been avoided if you hadn't tried to download thirty songs and photos at once," he started.

Kevin's phone was low tech. Like 2004 low tech. It just didn't have the capacity for what Kevin was trying to force onto it.

"All you have to do is press this button to cancel all the downloads."

"But, I want all that cool stuff on there. Am I still being charged and stuff?" asked Kevin.

"Look, all I can say is for you to get a new phone that has more memory and works faster. You're gonna have to call your phone company to see if you still have a bill."

Jim could see the wheels turning in Kevin's brain. His eyes were squinted as he tried to process the steps he would have to take.

"Yeah, but I like this phone. Alot. My Mom got it for me."

"I don't know what to tell you, Kevin. I gave you the best advice I could."

"I dunno. Maybe I should just try downloading it a second time. Maybe that will speed it up," thought Kevin aloud.

Jim decided it would be easier to just walk away.


	14. Lunch ! Holly, Kelly

After a long day at the office, Holly was ready to take her lunch break. Just thinking about the leftover pasta and meatballs she brought with her for the day was enough to put an extra spring in her step. She smiled as she smelled the delicious aroma waft to her nose as she heated it up in the microwave and sat down with it at one of the tables. Holly was just about to put the first bite in her mouth when Kelly walked in.

"Hi Kelly. Hungry?" she asked conversationally.

"Yeah. I brought some low cal yogurt and some nuts. What're you having?"

"Pasta. I was over at my Mom's and she let me take some—"

"Oh my God, you know all those carbs are going to go straight to your butt and thighs, right?" Kelly interrupted.

"I don't think eating some leftovers are really going to make that much—"

"Seriously, it was, like, on TV! It can clog up your arteries and you could _die_!" she said, looking at the food with disgust.

Holly didn't know how to react. She was still going to eat it, but Kelly was being pretty rude.

"Look Kelly, if you don't like it, fine. Just let me eat in peace, ok?" she asked.

With a huff, Kelly sat down at an opposite table. Holly was being a total b for no reason.

Kelly finished her yogurt and nuts long before Holly was done with her pasta. The smell still lingered in the, making her practically empty stomach growl. She was torn between asking for a bite and staying in a huff. It did not go unnoticed by Holly.

"Would you like some?"

Kelly hesitated. "Well…"

"Ok, if you change your mind, it'll be right here."

When Holly went back to get her mother's tupperwear before she went home, the rest of the spaghetti and meatballs were gone, the container was washed, and a thank you/I'm sorry note was taped to the bottom.


	15. Dance ! Andy & Erin

"A school dance, Andy? I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

"Come on, Erin! It'll be fun. I haven't been there since I graduated. How cool would it be to crash the party on my old high school?!" he answered excitedly.

Though Erin knew she had the moves and that Andy would be able to keep up, crashing a dance seemed stupid…and also his ninth attempt at asking her out. Andy was rapidly running out of clever ideas.

"Alright, Andy, I'll go with you. But how are we gonna sneak in?"

He pulled two cards from his pocket.

"Fake school I.D. for you, and I kept my old one from fifteen years ago. It's foolproof!"

She accepted her card with smile.

Later that day, she quickly shopped for red and black dress that she had seen in her copy of _Teen Vogue_ and put on her make-up as they drove to Washington High in the north part of the city. The security guard took one look at them before sending them away.

"Do you think I'm stupid, man? Why are you trying to get into a kid's party?" asked the burly man.

Andy blushed. "I-I never got to go to Homecoming. I was psyched to bring my girlfriend so I could finally go…"

The guard looked at them sympathetically.

"Yeah, alright. But don't tell anyone I let you, and don't try anything funny," he conceded.

They smiled. "Thank you, Sir," Erin chirped.

It was the perfect first date.


	16. Rain ! Darrell, Jan

"You have got to be kidding me," thought Darrell.

What had started out as a typical rainstorm had suddenly turned into monsoon season in Scranton. He had to call trucks back to ensure his drivers' safety and cancel _and _reschedule orders people had made. He sighed as he put his head on his fist, waiting for the screaming guy on the other end of his phone to shut up about "crappy service" and "even worse products" and how he was going to "change carriers tomorrow!" Knowing they couldn't lose a sale to such a big spender, he offered to cut the price in half since the guy was a "valued customer."

Darrell wasn't surprised when the jerk said, "You know I was just kidding, right? No hard feelings?"

"Yeah, sure man."

He hung up the phone with a click.

He thought he'd be able to go home since that was his last call to make, but when he stood up from his desk to pull his coat on, the lights flickered before plunging the warehouse into total darkness.

Darrell looked up into the dark ceiling.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Rummaging around his office did not produce any flashlights, but he did remember hiding about sixty boxes of candles from Michael when his girlfriend/boss thought of starting her own business. He grabbed a lighter off of Michael's—warehouse Michael's—desk, knowing he always put the Bic down in the same spot and lit a few candles when he made his way over to that section of boxes.

This was ridiculous. Candles by Jan? Oh yeah, very clever and catchy.

Wait, _what _scent was _that_?

He examined the label more closely.

Rhubarb.

Great.

He could go home smelling like a damn salad.


	17. Diamond ! Ryan, Angela

It had been Michael's idea to get the office together for the first ever "Office Crazy 8's Show Down!" And Michael, not even knowing how to play—

(It's like Uno, Michael, see? Just match…I no comprende la Spanish—Oscar!)

—was the first one out.

(Come on guys! Give me another chance!)

And now it was down to just two players: Ryan and Angela.

She flipped over her card. Ace of spades. Ha!

With three cards left in his hand, Ryan played his ace of hearts.

"I changed the suit. Now what are you gonna do?" he goaded.

Angela sneered at him.

"I'm playing my eight. Suit goes to clubs. One card."

"Yeah?"

Ryan grinned.

"_I'm _playing _my_ eight. Suit goes to diamonds. One card."

In horror at losing in front of everyone in the office, Angela went to the pile of facedown cards, hoping to pull another eight so she could win, only to pull up the king of spades. With a smug look on his face, he tossed down his nine of diamonds.

They clapped for the winner and Angela jerked away from anyone who tried to congratulate her on a good game. They were imbeciles.

Ryan was just glad that all those long days and nights of clubbing, drinking, and playing cards to learn strategy had finally paid off. Seeing that look on Angela's face was almost worth having Michael say that he was so proud of his little temp's card skills…Almost.

It was not, however, worth him getting his hair tousled by Michael though.


	18. Teammates ! Dwight, Phyllis

Dwight openly groaned with he found out Phyllis was going to be on his team. He knew that it would be up to him to win the contest of "Most Paperball Baskets Made" since Phyllis was, well, _Phyllis_. Dwight watched as Jim crumpled up the pile of papers in front of him for the first two teams to compete. Their competition? Michael and Andy. And while Dwight knew Andy was a complete moron, he had Michael on his side. And Michael, Dwight remembered, once boasted on making five shots in a row in.

All this he considered as Phyllis pathetically walked over to the wastebaskets.

"Ready to win, Dwight?" she asked cheerfully.

Dwight adjusted his red sweatband.

"Of course I am, Phyllis. It's up to me if we're going to win anyway."

Phyllis frowned. Dwight always tried to hurt her feelings. She didn't have long to dwell on it, however, because by then, Jim had given each team ten Paperballs.

"The team with the most baskets in one minute wins!" Jim declared with a grin. "On your mark, get set…go!"

Phyllis quickly grabbed five Paperballs and walked up to the line to begin shooting. Dwight pushed her out of his way.

"I've got this," he said rudely.

Phyllis pushed back.

"Oh really?"

She tossed in two balls with two hands, each going in right away. She smirked triumphantly as Dwight handed her the rest of the Paperballs.

"And Dwight and Phyllis have two as Andy and Michael struggle to get this first basket!" Jim announced.

After telling Michael to only throw from the preset line, the final score was 8 to 3 in favor of Dwight and Phyllis. Jim proudly raised their arms and presented them with their very own yogurt lid medals.

When no one was looking, Dwight leaned over to Phyllis and said, "Thanks. I really hate Andy."

And, coming from Dwight, she knew that that was a compliment.


	19. Weeks ! Creed, Gabe

Slowly but surely, Gabe was getting used to the way Michael ran his office. He came to expect the weird celebrations, seminars, and advice that Michael came up with. For instance, late Tuesday was not supposed to be called Tuesday. It was supposed to be called "Surprise Hug Day." And yes, he was very surprised to be hugged just as he was coming out of the men's room, Michael's goofy grin laughing as he tried to get away.

When he told Toby, Toby just shook his head and said there was nothing to do but to let him know: "You get used to it. Pretty soon, nothing will faze you anymore."

So, yeah, Hug Day he could deal with.

He also found out how birthdays were handled: awkward games of "find the present" and pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, along with Angela's weird-tasting homemade, organic cake were pretty much the norm.

But the one thing, or person, rather, that Gabe could not get used to was Creed. He knew that Pam, Jim, Toby, and Oscar were pretty much the normal ones, yet he didn't particularly mind the…_quirks_ his coworkers possessed. Except for Creed.

He felt wary around him for the first few weeks he worked at Scranton, but it all changeded when Creed approached him after work in the parking lot one day. It had been nearly dark out and Gabe almost didn't see the man come up behind him as he reached his car. A stranger's hand grabbed him by the shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Hey man, I just wanted to welcome you to the office," said Creed.

"Ummm, thanks…Creed, is it?"

"Yeah. Just wanted say welcome to the family, man."

Gabe let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that really means alot to me. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure. Good night."

Creed walked over to his car, the camera crew following him.

Maybe Creed was ok after all. Maybe his gut had been wrong about him. Gabe smiled as he drove away.

"Does he know you're name's not actually Creed yet?" asked the cameraman.

"No. No one does. And we're going to keep it that way."

Mike never showed up with the crew again.


	20. Blue ! Jim & Ryan

Jim slams Ryan up against the wall. Ryan smells the alcohol on Halpert's breath about a second before he slams his mouth down on Ryan's. It isn't about some hidden love that Halpert had kept hidden for him or some stupid crap like that; it's all because Roy was taking his girl away from him.

He and a few other guys from work had decided to get drinks together after work, and eventually, awkwardly Ryan was left with a very drunk Jim. As in, "Hello, my name is Three-Sheets-to-the-Wind Halpert." And Ryan, in a rare moment of gallantry, was going to drive him home since he was: a) well over the legal limit of drinks and b) the love of his life was marrying a guy who didn't love her or treat her right.

They made it as far as alcove by the bathrooms before Jim made his move.

Ryan pulled away.

"Ugghh, Halpert, what are you doing?"

Jim steadies himself by putting his hands on either side of Ryan's head.

Ryan rolls his eyes. He tugs on Jim's sleeve with the intent of dragging him back to the car so he could drop Jim off so he could go home and sleep.

"Come on. We need to get you home before you do something you'll regret later."

He finally gets Jim home and everything seems like it's ok as they stumble towards Jim's bedroom. He pulls off Jim's shoes as he lays in a tense, silent heap on the bed. He tells Jim that he's leaving now and makes it as far as the door and then Jim's crying, tears falling freely down his face as he loses what little control he had over his emotions.

"Dude, it's gonna be ok. You just need to sleep this off, maybe take tomorrow off until the hangover's gone."

He plays it off as if he's just crying because he's drunk and not because he's losing Pam. Ryan tries to ignore the sound of Jim's sobbing, but looking back at him, he's instantly reminded of the lonely nights he spent when he was basically running the whole company. The nights when all he could think about was Kelly and Michael and Toby as he crashed down from his high. He knows Jim shouldn't be left alone.

"You should go home, Ryan," Jim says softly, staring straight up at the ceiling.

He wants to yell that if he really wanted Pam back, all he'd have to do is ask her. He wants to, but all he says is, "See you later then, bro."

Jim doesn't show up, and he can tell that Pam is worried by the way she keeps looking at the door and back to his desk every five seconds.

Kevin teases him about the hickey.

He was wrong about Kevin. _Jim's_ the pathetic one.


	21. Winter ! Pam, Toby

Pam sighs as she watches the flakes fall. Winter is dragging; she's ready for Spring and summer dresses and going to the beach or the pool. She misses tanning and having Jim put sunscreen on her back and nose. The warmth of the sun on her face is much more welcome than the thought of snow banks and shoveling and putting down salt so she doesn't slip and fall. She misses the light.

Toby sighs as he watches the flakes fall. Winter is dragging; he's ready for his time with Sasha and taking her on fun summer vacations. He misses spending time with the daughter he loves so much. Spending some quality time with her is so much more welcome than the thought of snow banks and shoveling and putting salt down so he doesn't slip and fall. He misses his baby girl.


End file.
